Decisions
by LeafeonLover13
Summary: Decisions are things that can effect pretty much anything. The effect of Decisions caused everyone in the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, to look at Dawn Evergreen and Leif Cedar in a weird way. The effect of Decisions also caused the people to think about them in a weird way... No, not a weird way. A horrible way. All thanks to these stupid Decisions. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Character Page

(AN) HELLO YOU HUMANS WITH DA FACES! I'M MAKING A GRAVITY FALLS FF! HOORAH! Meow. Here are the characters…

Name:  
Dawn Evergreen

Sex:  
Female

Age:  
11

Birthday:  
May 17th, 2001

Hair color, length, and style:  
Blonde, knee length, straight with none of those curvy ends, like Mable has

Shirt:  
Pure white with a red heart in the middle of it

Pants:  
Jeans that end about three inches below her knees

Shoes:  
Rainbow flip-flops

Jewelry:  
Peace sign earrings, a necklace with a leaf on it

Personality:  
Sometimes acts like she's drunk, but is usually really hyper. Can be serious when needed

Friends:  
Leif, Mable, Dipper, Wendy, and Soos

Crush:  
None, really…

Enemies:  
Also none

Others:  
Has a she-cat named River with ice blue eyes and blue-grey long fur

,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/'\,/

Name:  
Leif Cedar

Sex:  
Male

Age:  
11

Birthday:  
April 17th, 2001

Hair color and length:  
Pure black, it looks just like Dipper's but the rounded parts are pointy

Shirt:  
Has several shirts. One has the words "**I'M A GEEK. D.W.I.",** one has a computer mouse on it, one has the words "**TECHNO FREAK!", **one has a camera on it, one has a laptop on it, and one has a cell phone on it

Pants:  
Just like Dipper's, except they're more tan than olive colored

Shoes:  
Black and brown tennis shoes

Personality:  
Very, very smart. Uses $200 words (LOL 200 BUCK WORDS! . LOOK IT UP.) when talking normally. Gets suspicious easily

Friends:  
Dawn, Soos, Mable, and Wendy

Crush:  
Dawn Evergreen

Enemies:  
Dipper Pines

Others:  
Has TONS of electronic devices (by tons, I mean like five or something like that…)

Well, that's all. Chapter One will be out soon! PEACE OUT BROS AND SISS! Ha! Siss…

L.L.10


	2. Chapter 1

Yes! Chapter one! If anyone who's a fan of my Warriors story is reading this… yeah, I've no motivation to write on that… I may just delete it, BUT PROBABLY NOT! Oh yeah, there's something that you guys really need to know before I start this… in this story, Grunkle Stan had won in a bet (a bet where Wendy's dad was going to wrestle a grizzly bear. He bet that her dad would win. He did J) for $3,000. Using that money and some of his own money, he built the Mystery Inn! Ok, now let's enter the magical world of narwhals and MORE NARWHALS!

,/'\,~ Dawn's P.O.V. ~,/'\,

"WE'RE HERE! LEIF, GUESS WHAT?! WE'RE HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I leaped out of our car. Leif followed much more slowly, carrying his bags and one of River's bags (I had the other one).

"MEOW!" River yowled in agreement as she jumped out after me and landed on my suitcase.

"I noticed…" Leif murmured, his nose buried in a video game. He was wearing his favorite shirt, the one that said, "**I'M A GEEK. D.W.I."**. River caterwauled again.

"Dawn, do you have any control over that cat?!" Mom called from the car.

"Nope! None at all!" I replied. It was a lie, but you know…whatever.

"Dawn! Leif!" I heard a voice call my friend's name and my name. I looked up to see my Aunt and Uncle Oak waving at us from the Mystery Inn entrance.

"Hi!" I ran forward and greeted them, dropping my suitcase and River's bag. I heard the cat make a noise of surprise, but I ignored it. I knew she was fine.

"Hello, Dawn! Long time, no see, huh?" Uncle Oak said, giving me a hug.

"Yep!" I agreed cheerfully, hugging back.

River ran forward and nipped at my legs.

"Ouch! Why, you little-!" I began, then jumped on River. Of course, I was gentle. Even if I was too rough sometimes, my cat could always take it. I love River a lot. She's so nice and playful.

We began wrestling in the dirt, rolling over each other and pushing each other. It was really fun! I was sort of surprised when River managed to shove me off of her. It wasn't really a shove, just a very forceful push, but since I was standing on my hands and knees with her under me, she was able to push me off easily.

Realizing that she was winning, River did what I think is her favorite fighting strategy… FACE-CLINGING!

I scrabbled around frantically in the grass as River wrapped her paws around my face. After a few unsuccessful seconds, I started screaming through her fur. That was what I did when I was defeated (on those rare occasions).

River leapt off and landed lightly on the ground, then sashayed over to her bags, which were now in a pile on top of my luggage. I rolled my eyes and followed her, knowing exactly what she wanted.

When River got to her bags, she started tugging at them with her teeth.

"Chill, River! I got this!" I snapped as I leaned over River's bag and opened it. In it, there was nothing but another bag filled with fish-shaped cat treats. Acting a lot like a dog, River started trying to jump up and take the treats out of my hand. I shoved her down and quickly took out a treat, then flung it towards the door of the Mystery Shack. BAD MOVE. VERY BAD MOVE.

A girl with a bright pink sweater that had a shooting star on it and long brown hair came out of the place. The treat landed right on top of her and stayed there.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed at her but it was too late. River leaped on top of her, hissing as she tried to reach her treat. I bit my lower lip and got ready to go and get River when I the girl said something…

"OH MY GOSH, I HAVE AN ANIMAL ON MY BODY!" I stopped and stared at the girl, who was not at all fazed by having a big ball of hissing fur on her head.

"Erm... Hey! You! With the cat on your head!" I called out awkwardly. River stopped hissing and sat up on her head, munching on her treat. The girl turned towards me.

"Hi! I'm Mabel! Is this cat yours? She's adorable!" Mabel said cheerfully. I stared at her for a second, thinking, _Wow, she reminds me of me! _

"I'm Dawn," I told Mabel, "and yes, that's my cat. Her name is River."

"Ok!" Mabel said, still cheerful. River jumped off and sprinted towards me. I was about to prepare for another attack when she ran past me. I stared, confused, as she leapt at Leif. _My cat is so insane. _I smiled at the thought as I watched Leif scream and drop his game.

_Oh my god…_

I'm positive I imagined it, but…

I swear, for one second, Leif had fangs.

My friend flung my cat off of him and he picked up his game, scowling. After saying goodbye to Mabel, I grinned at my Uncle and Aunt as if nothing had happened then hastily went to check on River. She was fine, so I picked up my suitcase and River's bags then headed to the Mystery Inn.

Mom had started chatting with Aunt Oak, so I walked up to Uncle Oak and said, "Can you show us to our room?" I pointed at Leif and River.

"Sure." Uncle Oak replied as he turned and walked in to our small hotel.

Our Uncle checked us up, then walked over to a flight of stairs. Apparently, the elevator was under construction.

"What happened to the elevator?" Leif asked Uncle Oak, turning off his game.

"Oh, it was bad. Some poor chap was using it and it just collapsed. Then again, it's not really that big of a surprise, seeing that the owner of this place is a real cheapskate…" Uncle Oak replied, scowling a little bit.

"Who's the owner?" Leif questioned.

"Stanford Pines." Uncle Oak told Leif.

We went up the stairs, being slow because of our luggage, then when we got to the second (which is also the top) floor, we went in to the last room on the left. Even if Mr. Pines was cheap, the room was completely fine. It had air fresheners, air conditioning, four rooms, a TV (but it had bad connection), and even WiFi! That had a password, for some reason! It also had plenty of windows… with ugly curtains.

"Amazing…" Leif said as he scanned the place. "I CALL THE LARGEST BED IN OUR ROOM!"

"NO FAIR!" I shouted as we each dashed in to a room… which happened to be the bathroom. Because I was the last one in there, I got out the fastest, so I was able to run in to another room, which- thankfully -was the right one.

"Ha ha! Yes! It's mine! ALL MINE!" I yelled as I jumped on to the biggest bed. Leif walked in, a scowl on his face, but then grinned when he hopped on to his bed.

"Dawn, my bed is closest to the power outlet." Leif told me, smirking.

"CRAP." I said loudly.

"Dawn!" I jumped out of my skin when I heard my mother's voice sound from the door way.

"Huh?! WHAT?! I DIDN'T DO IT!" I screamed, covering my face with my arms.

Mom rolled her eyes at me and said, "Dawn, I would like you to be on your best behavior while on vacation. So mind your manners, and watch what you say."

"Okie dokie!" I said with a grin.

"Alright, good bye. And same goes for you, young man!" Mom said firmly, looking at Leif.

"Honestly, Mrs. Evergreen," Leif said with a little smile, "when have I ever _not_ been on a good behavior?"

Mom just laughed and waved good bye, then said to my Uncle and Aunt, "I'll see you later. And make sure to call me if those two get in to any trouble!" Mom then briskly walked out of the door.

Uncle and Aunt Oak smiled at us. Uncle Oak said, "You kids know that you can say whatever you want, do whatever you want, and go wherever you want as long as you don't say anything bad, do something destructive, or get lost, right?"

Both of us shook our heads, and Aunt Oak said, "Well, now you know! So go a head and unpack then go and play. Oh yeah, almost forgot to say, there is two twins around your ages that are living in the Mystery Shack for the summer. They are the Pines twins, niece and nephew of Stan Pines. Their names are Mable and Dipper."

"Cool! I met Mable, she's awesome!" I said happily.

"Ok, we'll see you around! We're going to the diner, it's the only not ridiculously fancy one in town, you'll find it easily!" Uncle Oak said, waving good bye. "Have fun!"

They both left, and we started unpacking. I made sure to put River's little cat bed in the corner beside mine. When I was done, Leif was still trying to untangle the chargers of the numerous electric things that he has brought with him, so I leaned back on my bed and just let my mind wonder. Eventually, I started thinking about how Mom had left in such a hurry… and then about Leif's fangs. I looked over at him. He was scowling, trying to untie a particularly tough knot. _No, _I thought, _just, no… I must have imagined it. He probably bit his lower lip and made it look like fangs. Yeah, I definitely imagined it…_

Yet even as I told myself that, I couldn't help thinking that it was wrong…

AAAND I'M DONE! Yay, mysterious ending! Ok, Dawn hasn't acted drunk yet. Don't worry, she will, I promise. LOL!

~L.L.13 likes narwhals


	3. Chapter 2

(AN) Keeping Mable IC (in character) is like…SO…EASY… Just thought I'd mention that. :3 Oh yeah, all of these chapters will be in Dawn's P.O.V… unless someone wants me to write a chapter or two in Leif's P.O.V. But once again, this chapter is in Dawn's P.O.V.

* * *

"Yawn." I stated lamely. Leif ignored me. He was still trying to untangle the cords.

"_Yawn._" I said again, and was greeted with silence another time… wow, I'm starting to sound like a nerd instead of a hippy!

"_YAWN!_"

"SHUT YOUR ORAL CAVITY! I don't care how unexcited you are!" Leif finally shouted at me.

_What's an oral cavity…? Oh, wait, oral means mouth… or something… _"…OK!" I yelled, not failing to be all happy and stuff… yes! I'm starting to sound normal again! Woo!

"Mew." River meowed and jumped on my bed, curling up beside me. I stroked her fur, then looked at her collar. It was light yellow, with light pink zebra stripes in it. The only words it had on it was just my cell number and the word **RIVER**, all written on it in blue Sharpie. No, it didn't have any things that jingled or made noise. River was mainly an outside cat, so she tended to hunt birds and stuff. I didn't want anything to scare off her prey-

"Completion!" Leif interrupted my thoughts. "That took longer than expected. So, do you want to go see if there's anything that catches our interest at the Mystery Shack?"

_How… how did he…? _I thought, honestly shocked. The last time I looked at Leif, there was a huge knot in the chords. But now, it was completely untangled. Once again, I just shrugged it off. "You mean anything that we might want to buy," I said, "and yeah, I would. Ha, I swear, every time something is all knotted up, you get it out so easily…"

"You tend to get used to untying objects when you constantly have to untangle twisted chords." Leif replied, his eyes seeming to look everywhere but at me. And I think he was talking sort of… fast…

"Mm-kay… River, fetch me a frosted dollop of overcooked giraffe meat from the mini fridge!" I yelled, pointing at River with one hand then the mini fridge with my other hand...or where I imagined one to be. My cat blinked at me. I just giggled and shouted, "TO THE MYSTERY SHACK!" then ran to the front door. Whipping it open, I sprinted down the hall and to the stairs, and I was about to run down them when I realized that my cat wasn't beside me. So I turned around and looked back down the hall, patiently waiting for River. After a few seconds, she ran out and darted right under me! I was so surprised I was frozen for around what seemed like thirty minutes but was probably only half a minute. Then I turned around and tripped right over a certain cat that was sitting right behind me… and right behind me was right in front of the stairs… so I fell for quite a bit.

Sitting up, and feeling a little bit stunned, I turned around to glare at my cat, just to find out that River had silently crept down the stairs and was standing right behind me, with her eyes stretched wide and being all creepy-like and what not.

"AH-! RIVER! YOU PSYCHOTIC IDIOT! I JUST FELL DOWN SOME STAIRS AND YOU DIDN'T H-" "Um…" I froze in mid sentence at the sound of a voice from behind me. Turning around, I saw someone who just had to be the twin of Mable. He had brown hair, like Mable, and he was about Mable's size, like Mable.

* * *

(AN) That wasn't a typing mess up, or whatever they're called, I really meant to say 'he was about Mable's size, like Mable'. Just saying, it wasn't a mess up thingy… yeah… LE RANDOM MOMENT...

* * *

"And you didn't h…allucinate?" Hallucinate. Yes. Hallucinate was the first word I could think that started with an h that wasn't help.

"Erm…ok… Uh, I'm Dipper. What's your name?" Dipper asked me.

"I'm-" I began to say, but then River jumped on top of me and meowed loudly.

"…This…is River. My…incredibly…not. Crazy. Cat." I said, very slowly, but I don't know why. "And I'm Dawn."

"Uh… nice to meet you…?" Dipper said. I couldn't help but laugh at him. It was because I knew he thought I was a freak. AND I KIND OF WAS!

Realizing that I was still on the floor, I blushed a little bit and hopped up. River fell over, but quickly stood up again.

"So, um, my friend and I were just, uh, heading down to the Mystery Shack… to get some stuff…" I said. I honestly couldn't remember a more awkward conversation.

"Ok. Well, my uncle is making me help out with, you know, room service and things."

"Oh, if that's so, I don't want to get in your way. I'll just head down to the Shack." I said quickly. "See you later."

Without waiting for a response, I speed-walked down the rest of the stairs.

_Wow, that was so. Freaking. Awkward. _was my first thought when Dipper left my sight.

"Meow." River said. I looked down at her. "Meow." she repeated.

"What?" I asked.

"Meow."

"_What?!_" I snapped, now getting angry.

"Meow!" River stood up on her hind legs and swatted at my pocket with one of her paws.

"Ooh…" I said, now realizing what my cat meant. "I forgot my money, didn't I? Oh well. I'm just looking at stuff, anyway."

With that, we walked the rest of the way down the stairs, out of the hotel, and in to the Mystery Shack.

There wasn't really anything good in there. T-shirts, license plates, you know, gift shop stuff. There was also a bunch of weird things, like a jar of (most likely fake) eyeballs, a (also most likely fake) brain in a flask, and a fish with fur on it (called a Fur-Trout, for obvious reasons).

"Hey, just buy something or get out. I don't have all day to watch over you and make sure you don't steal anything." I heard an impatient voice snap behind me. Turning around, I saw a man standing behind a counter, impatiently tapping his fingers.

"Yeah, ok… ooh, what're they doing out there?" I said, peering out of a window. The man glanced outside.

"My niece, nephew, and employees are doing wheelies on my golf carts. What does it look like?" he said.

"Ok… I'm gonna go jump onto one of the carts… I'll see you later…" I said as I walked towards the door. I heard the man mutter something behind me that sounded like "Kids…"

"Hey, Dawn!" Three voices called out to me. I just stopped in my tracks, thinking, _They can come to me._

The voices that called my name were Leif, Mable, and Dipper. Dipper and Mable drove up to me, riding in a golf cart with Dipper piloting, while Leif trotted up to me from the direction of the Mystery Inn.

"Hi guys." I greeted. "What took you so long, Leif?"

"Oh, I was just, uh, just finishing unpacking." he replied.

"Mm-kay. These are the twins Aunt Oak was talking about." Turning to look at Dipper and Mable, I said, "Mable, Dipper, this is Leif. He's my friend, and he's staying with me over summer break."

"Ok." They both said at the same time.

"Meow." River mewed.

"Can I pet River?" Mable asked as she hopped out of the cart.

"Sure." I said. Mable reached out a hand, which my cat warily sniffed. Then, with a purr, River rubbed her head against it.

"Oh, she's so cute!" Mable giggled as she stroked River's fur.

"I know." I replied. "River was a only about thirteen minutes old when I first lay eyes on her, at a pet shop. I asked the clerk if I could have her, but he said that I needed to wait a few weeks. So I did, and I visited her everyday. It was one of the best days ever when I finally bought her."

"Why is her name River?" Dipper asked.

"When I saw her fur, it sort of reminded me of rivers." I replied simply.

"Ok." Dipper said, watching my cat. I could tell he was really bored. Suddenly, an idea popped in to my head.

"Hey, Dipper?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Can we take a ride in that cart?" I pointed towards the golf cart he was sitting in.

"Alright."

"That leaf has an odd structure…" Leif said unexpectedly. He then walked off, heading to the forest.

Mable, River, and I got in to the golf cart. Dipper rammed his foot on the pedal and we shot off, going at full speed.

It was fun for a little while, until I realized something was wrong… so terribly wrong…

"Stop the cart!" I yelled. Dipper slowed the cart to a stop. I leaped out before it was still, with River in pursuit.

My eyes frantically scanned the around the woods. I was becoming more panicked by the second. Finally, I whipped around to face towards Mable and Dipper then screamed, "WHERE'S LEIF?!"

* * *

(AN) Sorry for the long wait and the cliffhanger. I've had a bit of a writer's block, but I'm better now. Also, I'll be writing much more because I recently lost something dear to me that took up most of my time… ;^;

Am I spelling Mable wrong? Is it spelled Mable or Mabel? I noticed that I've been spelling it both ways and then I realized that I couldn't remember the right way to spell it. =_=

I also noticed that Dawn _still_ hasn't acted drunk yet. If anyone actually wants her to, she usually acts drunk when she's tired.

Bye-bye! Expect faster updates from now on!

~L.L.13 likes narwhals


	4. Chapter 3

(AN) AH! WHY CAN'T I UPDATE FASTER?! Once again, sorry for the long wait that I said would be a short wait. Everything's been a bit up in the air, and I've had like an 80% writer's block… Anyway, time to respond to some reviews!

To: TheBigZ1

Dipper is Leif's enemy because Leif thinks that Dipper likes Dawn. Of course, Dipper doesn't like Dawn. Well, he does, but as a friend. Thanks. :3

To: TheLPSDragon

Yeah, I figured that, that's why I asked how to spell it at the end of the last chapter… :T

To: SmileDipGal612

Thank you! :)

* * *

The twins looked around in surprise, then fear as they also didn't see Leif.

"Come on, let's go find him!" I said, getting in to the cart again. Dipper drove off as soon as I sat down; he drove towards the woods.

"Leif!" I called out my friend's name, hoping for a response. "LEIF!"

I was getting so utterly panicked. _Where was he?! He just _VANISHED!

"Leif!" Mabel and Dipper started shouting out his name, too.

My heart almost stopped as I heard something…

Growls. Barks. Whines.

"Go towards the noise!" I commanded Dipper.

"But what if-" Dipper began, but I interrupted, snapping, "What if something's attacking Leif?! JUST GO!" He quickly changed the course of the golf cart.

_Please be ok… Please be ok… I don't want anything to happen to you, Leif…_ I thought desperately.

Soon, the source of the dog noises came in to view.

There was a wolf. A _huge _wolf, maybe the size of a small pony, towering over Leif, snarling and barking. The wolf was brown, with black ears and red eyes. Leif actually didn't seem that scared. He was standing up, staring strait in to the wolf's eyes.

River let out a loud hiss, then leaped out of the cart and took slow steps toward the wolf. I didn't hesitate in following; if my cat was in danger, I would be there to help her.

Leif broke his gaze with the wolf and turned to look at us. The wolf also looked at us. With a furious growl, he took a step or two towards us. River and I froze in place. Leif said something, but I couldn't hear it over the sound of growling. Suddenly, the wolf stopped, and with a final growl, left.

"What…the…crap…was…that?" I said, taking a step towards Leif with each word.

He took a moment before replying, "I don't know. I was just wandering throughout the forest, when B- I mean, that wolf came out of nowhere and…did that."

"Well, come on, let's head back to the Inn," I said as I trotted towards the cart. Leif followed.

On the way back, I told my friends, "I don't think we should tell our uncles and my aunt about this."

"Why not?" Mabel asked.

"Because I don't want them to ban us from the forest. I like that place. I always have liked forests."

"Oh… ok." It was all silent after that. I could tell we were all somewhat shocked by what just happened.

When we got back, Leif, River, and I headed toward the Inn while Dipper and Mabel went to the Mystery Shack.

"Meow…" River mewed.

"I know. That was so freaky…" I muttered.

We went up to our room where we sat on our beds, not saying anything. Leif took out his phone and started to text someone. I looked at him for a moment before taking one of River's toys out of a bag.

"Meow!" River automatically started making noises. I tossed it up in the air, and she jumped up and hooked it with her claws. I then threw all of the toys out. It was pretty fun watching my cat freaking out and trying to grab everything at once.

"Ha, you're failing so hard, River…" I told her.

"MEOW!" If River was a human, that probably would have been a whining noise.

I laughed, but then stopped when River threw a toy at me. With a playful smile, I threw the toy back at her. With in seconds, we were both playing dodge ball with the toys.

"Ow!" I flinched when a toy hit my eye. "Not in the face, cat!"

"Meow, meow!" River lat out what I call a "cat-laugh."

We continued to play for a few moments until we heard my relatives arrive.

"Aunt Oak, watch this!" I called, then threw a toy at River, who leaped in to the air and expertly caught it in her mouth.

"Darn you, River! That was supposed to hit you!" I yelled at her. My cat responded by lifting her nose in to the air and flicking her tail. I threw another toy at her, but she just dodged.

I made a face at her, unable to think of anything else.

* * *

(AN) This chapter randomly switches to Leif's P.O.V., 'cause I'm kind of out of ideas for Dawn's P.O.V. And this next part won't exactly be Leif's P.O.V., it'll be his text messages. Mostly his text messages.

* * *

I took out my phone and stared at it, considering whether or not I should text my father. What happened in the forest made me come awfully close to revealing my secret. Would Dad be mad at me for that?

I decided to text him, anyway. After all, he _did _tell me to tell him if something like that happened.

Turning on my phone, I sent a text message that said, "Dad, I met a lycanthrope in the forest beside our Inn. Dawn and her friends came and nearly saw me."

After a minute or so, Dad replied. "Be more careful next time. I don't want to lose you to the government. We _need _to keep it a secret."

I scowled at the text. Doesn't my father know that I'm aware of the fact that I'm not human?! He needs to stop telling me that!

"Yes, I know. They _nearly _saw me. _Nearly._ And I am careful. You know that I can't help moving towards lycanthropes!"

"I do know, son. I just wish your life wasn't so complicated…"

My father's response enraged me.

"Complicated?! COMPLICATED?! If I'm SO hard to deal with, why don't you just give me back to my old family?!"

"You know I can't do that, Leif. What if someone else found you? Then what would you do?"

"I'D LIVE MY LIFE BEING HAPPY THAT I WAS AWAY FROM _YOU!"_

I slammed my phone down after sending that message. My dad makes me so mad sometimes! Doesn't he know that I can handle myself?! I'm not a kid anymore! ARGH!

Alright, yes. I have things to hide. My life is complicated. I'm trying my best not to let anyone know that I'm not human. Dawn and her new friends almost saw me in one of my not-human forms. And almost is too close.

Dad was right. I need to be more careful. I wish I hadn't been so harsh on him…

My gaze wondered over to River. Out of all of my friends, River is probably my best one. She's the only one that knows my secret (besides my parents), and I'm satisfied with that. Plus, she's so smart, for a cat. I know that she got most of her knowledge from what I taught her when no one was around, but she never forgot anything that I taught her. And that's pretty smart. Sometimes, I even wonder if she's a shape shifter, just like me…

* * *

(AN) OOH! LEIF'S GOT SOME CRAZY SECRETS! Don't expect the next chapter to be up soon. I update super slowly, as you all know. Plus, I'm going to my friend's house for a sleepover today. I can't wait! Double plus, my email has been really hard to access. So if anyone reviews, I may not reply to it.

~L.L.13 likes narwhals


	5. Chapter 4

(AN) For those people who actually know what the word "lycanthrope" means… Good for you guys. You're smart! :D

Turns out, I _do _have to put the ,/'\,~Dawn's P.O.V.~,/'\, thing, 'cause I now can't decide whether to put chapters completely in Leif's P.O.V. or in Dawn's P.O.V. Anyway, this chapter starts in Dawn's P.O.V. I may switch it to Leif's point of view later in the chapter if I run out of ideas for Dawn's point of view.

To: TheBigZ1

No, he's not a werewolf, he's a shape shifter. I originally planned for him to be a werewolf, but only because I thought it would be hilarious if someone reviewed and said something like, "Still a better love story than Twilight!" XD No offense to Twilight fans. Also because I didn't think of him being a shape shifter. The only reason I changed it is because the Twilight thing was kinda dumb…and it was too much like Twilight. The next chapter will be a flashback explaining some things, so woopee or whatever… LOL, I just reminded myself of Wendy! YAY WENDY! X) Leif does have a crush on Dawn, as you'll see in this chapter.

* * *

,/'\,~Dawn's P.O.V.~,/'\,

I jumped when I heard Leif slam down his phone. I looked him in confusion and a little bit of interest. He was clearly angry.

I felt something hit me in the stomach. I looked down at River. She was crouched down playfully, with her rear end sticking up and her tail swishing. I smiled and leaned down then picked her up.

"Mew!" My cat let out a cute little meowing noise. I giggled and hugged her.

"Hey, Leif, do you wanna go down to Shack and finally buy something?" I asked.

He looked up at me (he had been looking at his phone) and said, "Yeah, I suppose so…"

"Great!" I jumped off of my bed and grabbed my wallet (which was pretty much just a tiny bag with fifty bucks in it), then waited for my friend.

Leif moved kind of slowly as he stood up and started rummaging through his suitcase… _Wait, what? Didn't he say that he finished unpacking earlier?_ I thought. _Yeah, I'm pretty sure he did…_

I frowned. Leif's been acting so weird since we got here to Gravity Falls.

"Here it is," Leif said as he pulled out a metal case. I had no idea what it was. Probably some high-tech money protector…

"Alrighty, let's go," I said, turning around and walking out. My friend and River followed.

In the Mystery Shack, we just browsed until I came upon…

"Wow, is this a grappling hook?!" I exclaimed as I pulled something out of a box.

"No, it's a mammoth," Leif said sarcastically. "Of course it's a grappling hook!"

"Cool! Now all I need is a yo-yo!"

"…What?"

I just laughed. Sometimes, I really loved being random!

After purchasing the grappling hook, I walked over to Leif and said, "Ooh, what's that?!"

"A fake mermaid," he said with a scowl. "I wonder why all of these artificial objects are in here…"

"Because my uncle's weird," a voice said behind us.

"OH HI DIPPY!" I loudly greeted Dipper as I turned around.

"Um, yeah, greetings, and all that…" he said, leaning away from me a bit.

I don't know why, but Leif took a step forward. He was now beside me, and slightly in front of me.

And then it happened. Again.

Leif had fangs.

_AGAIN!_

Then, once again, the fangs disappeared almost as quickly as they'd appeared.

And, ONCE _AGAIN, _I shrugged it off!

What is wrong with me?

How can I act like nothing even _happened?!_

I want to act like something's up. I want to ask Leif what the crap's going on, badly.

WHY! CAN'T! I!?

Dipper seemed frozen in place, staring at my friend. "Uh, I GOTTA GO!" He suddenly dashed back up the stairs.

Leif took a step back and then continued examining the (supposedly) fake mermaid.

"Leif, I-I'll meet you b-behind the Sh-Shack," I said, then turned around and briskly walked out.

Wait, what just happened?!

I stuttered!

I _never _stutter! _NEVER!_

The second I walked out, I started sprinting. I nearly ran in to a sign, but I managed to avoid it.

When I got to the back of the Mystery Shack, I stopped and collapsed on the ground, leaning against the wall.

I was trembling very hard, and when I heard "Meow?" I gasped and nearly screamed.

"I d-don't know what's g-going on w-with L-L-Leif…" I told River, having lots of trouble saying my friend's name. And I was stuttering again.

River walked forward and sat beside me, her fur hardly touching me. That's very unlike

her. I know that she knows that I'm upset. Usually, she tries to cheer me up by purring

and rubbing her head against me. I guess she realized that I didn't really want any contact

with other things. Heck, when I thought about it, I didn't even want anyone to see me

right now.

So that's why I stood up and started walking on wobbly legs towards the forest. I didn't need to check to know that River was following me.

I stumbled through the forest for a while, hardly knowing where I was heading. My mind was swimming with what just happened. I nearly fell over more than once.

Before I knew it, I had staggered in to a clearing. It took me a moment to realize how beautiful it was.

There was a waterfall. It was large, but it didn't make that much noise as the water fell in to a smallish pond below it. The pond was utterly clear. I don't think it even had any fish or anything in it, but I would have to get closer to be able to tell. There was a rock fall near several large bushes that formed a small cave and a mini mountain. There was a few huge weeping willows in the middle of the clearing, with big roots that you could easily sit on or sit in between. There was so many big trees around the edges of the clearing that it was very clustered. The way that I had just come through was probably the only entrance. Speaking of the entrance, even it was beautiful. As I tuned around to examine it, I found out that it had vines hanging over it. The vines were attached to trees above it. Turning back around, I knelt down and touched the grass. It was so soft, and I couldn't see a single anthill or briar anywhere.

"MEOW!" River let out a loud excited mew and dashed out in to the clearing, leaping about enthusiastically and swatting at bugs that flew around.

I walked in much slower, still shaking slightly. When I reached the cave, I peered in cautiously, but there was no bears or anything in there. I then walked over to the pond. Just as I had thought, it had no fish, frogs, turtles, or even lily pads in it. It was completely untainted. Walking under the branches of the weeping willows and in to the lovely dappled shade, I noticed that there was lots of places where the roots formed very small caves. There was nothing in those caves, either.

This place was so perfect.

So utterly, incredibly, ridiculously, unimaginably, perfect.

With a very happy smile, I decided that first I would try to climb on top of the rock fall.

,/'\,~Leif's P.O.V~,/'\,

Absolutely nothing in the Mystery Shack seemed worth buying, so I went to go find Dawn.

I walked out to the back of the Shack…and she wasn't there. Before automatically deciding to go check in the hotel (I had a vague idea that she might be there), I thought it would be better to try and catch her scent first.

After cautiously checking to make sure that no one was near, I quickly shape-shifted in to a German shepherd and sniffed at the ground. It didn't take long to catch her scent. I like that smell. It reminded me of cherry blossoms…

I swiftly started walking along with my snout pointed towards the ground, following Dawn's scent, determined to find her.

The scent trail led me in to the forest. My heart immediately started pounding. What if he found her? What if he _killed _her?! With this thought in my mind, I abandoned the trail and perked my ears, straining to hear her voice. I found it near by, and sprinted towards it without hesitation.

I stopped when it got near, and quickly shape-shifted back in to a human form, and walked through a thick curtain of vines.

There she was. Sitting on top of some rocks, chatting with her cat.

"Dawn?" I called out to my friend, and crush…

Dawn gave a gasp of surprise at the sound of something besides River and nearly fell off of the rocks. But she regained balance quickly and stuttered, almost nervously, "L-Leif! Um… H-how did you g-get here?"

"I just…uh…was strolling through the woods and heard your voice…and I came upon this place." As I finished talking, I noticed that the clearing was marvelous. Quite lovely indeed.

"Oh, r-really? S-same with me…" Why was Dawn having so much trouble talking? That's very unlike her. I would know; we've been friends since kindergarten.

"Well, I'm trekking back to the hotel. Are you coming with me?" I asked her.

"N-no, I'll j-just stay here f-for a bit," she replied, looking at the waterfall.

"Alright, I'll see you later." I turned around, kind of reluctantly, and walked out.

Dawn has been acting so strange lately. I wonder if she's like that because she loves me back…

Nah. Of course not. As much as I want her too, she doesn't, and I know that for sure.

* * *

(AN) DUN DUN DUUUUN! …Wait, why am I "dun dun dun"ing? …Meh.

Remember this line from chapter three?

* * *

He took a moment before replying, "I don't know. I was just wandering throughout the forest, when B- I mean, that wolf came out of nowhere and…did that."

* * *

Earlier, Leif was worried that "he" got Dawn. "B" is "he."

~L.L.13


	6. Chapter 5

(AN) Well, this is a late post, is it not? Almost a MONTH! Sorry, the lateness is inexcusable. =_=

I hope the length of this covers for the long wait. This will be, without a doubt, the longest chapter yet! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D I AM, LIKE, SOOO HAPPY! :D

I changed my mind. This chapter will start as a normal chapter, but switch to a flashback. And there'll be several flashbacks, not just one. Also, at the end of this chapter, we'll see where Dipper went when he yelled "Uh, I GOTTA GO!" and ran up the stairs.

To: Odietuffy

Why not? :3 Besides, there's gotta be some romance I this story! X)

* * *

,/'\,~Leif's P.O.V.~,/'\,

It was a while before Dawn finally returned to the inn. About five o' clock. I heard the door open, and the next thing I knew, I had a cat in my face.

"Ugh, get off, River!" I snapped as I pushed the animal off of me.

"Meow!" she responded, then jumped on Dawn's bed.

"Who's a good kitty?" Dawn giggled as she sat beside her cat. "You are! Yes you are!"

"That being's not a dog, you know," I said to Dawn.

"That doesn't mean I can't talk to her like she's one!" Dawn wasn't stuttering anymore. Why was that?

"Whatever…" I murmured, returning to my game.

I heard Dawn moving around, and I really didn't care until I heard an odd sound and Dawn yelled, "GRAPPLING HOOK, YEAH!"

I practically jumped out of my skin and jerked my head up. Dawn had stacked up a bunch of random items on a dresser then shot them with her newly purchased grappling hook.

River started mewing loudly and jumping around Dawn, probably congratulating her.

I walked over to the stack of now mostly ruined objects and searched through them. There was plenty of random things, but one particular thing caught my eye…

"Dawn, where did you find this?" I asked as I took it out.

"I found it near that clearing," she replied, "Why do you ask?"

"This…This is…" I couldn't really place words as I stared at it. It was simply a claw-shaped object attached to a long blade of unusually strong grass, but I felt like I had seen it from somewhere…

* * *

Two people crouched down, a man and a woman, hidden in bushes, gazing at small hyena pups in pure delight. There was five of them, but one of them in particular caught there interest.

A grey pup with darker grey patches on his body was yapping cheerfully, playing a game of tug of war with another pup. They were both pulling on a very tough blade of grass, but neither seemed to be winning. Finally, with a small triumphant bark, the grey and darker grey one reared on his hind legs and pulled back hard. The other pup was so reluctant to let go that it tumbled forward, landing on top of the grey and dark grey one. The other pup stood up and scampered off, leaving the grey one alone.

The grey pup stared at the other one for a moment before standing up and trotting over to the bushes the humans were hiding in. He tore a leaf off with some difficulty and started gnawing on it.

The women held on to her camera tightly, wondering whether it was worth it, taking a picture. Finally, she decided it wasn't and took out a sketch book from her pack, which she began drawing a picture of the grey hyena pup in.

"Just watch, Tara," the man whispered to her, "I promise, I wasn't lying. He'll probably do it soon…"

The woman called Tara nodded her head and whispered back, "I trust you. Remember, I've believed in this sort of thing for a long time as well, Andrew." She soon finished her picture and put the sketch book back in her bag.

Holding up her camera again, Tara turned off the flash, muted it, and aimed it carefully at the grey pup. She took a few pictures before recording him. She said aloud, but very quietly, clearly talking to the camera, "My name is Tara Evelyn, and this is my fiancé, Andrew Cedar, and we both believe in…well, shape-shifters. And we're positive we've found one. A male hyena pup, with amber eyes and grey fur with dark grey patches. Andrew tells me that he saw it transform into a large grasshopper and we're both here today to see if we can record the pup turn into another animal again. Now I'll just be quiet so you can watch this recording…"

Several moments filled with thick silence passed, the only sound being made from the small family of hyenas…and then…

A loud caw sounded. The pup looked up to see several large buzzards flying far above them. With a yap, he made wings sprout from his shoulders, his muzzle shorten and then grow sharp and change color, fur vanish from his neck, his ears seem to melt into his head, his body grow slightly larger, his remaining fur turn into feathers, his tail and front legs do the same as his ears, the fur disappear from his back legs, his back legs shorten, and his hind paws turn into buzzard feet with long talons.

"Oh my God…" Tara whispered hoarsely.

"Did you get that?" Andrew asked.

"Y-yes, I-I did..."

"Ok." Andrew was silent after that, for he was in deep thought. _Obviously, we need to catch him, because if we don't, some other guy will find him, trap him, and send him to a government facility, where they'll dissect him…_

"Tara, we need to catch that hyena-or buzzard, whichever," Andrew said suddenly, not bothering to keep his voice down anymore.

"What? Why?" Tara asked, not taking her eyes off of the shape-shifter.

"No time to explain. Just please trust me one more time!"

"Alright, I guess I will. Do we have anything to attract him with?"

"Umm… I have a sandwich."

"What kind?"

"Peanut butter and jelly."

"That won't work, we need meat."

"Ok, ok…"

While Andrew rummaged through the contents of his pack, Tara finally looked away from the shape-shifter and began rummaging throughout her pack as well.

"I found some tuna, will this work?" she asked as she took out a plastic container.

"Yeah, I guess it would," he answered, taking the container from her. Returning to his pack, he pulled out a net. Then, he opened the container, placed it about a yard in front of him, and waited for the buzzard/hyena to land. When it did, Andrew threw the net over it. It cawed and squawked as he grabbed the net and picked it up then fled with Tara on his heels, but he refused to let it go.

They ran all the way to their jeep, jumped in and quickly drove off.

"We caught one," Andrew said proudly, "We finally caught one."

"Yes," Tara agreed, smiling happily. "Wait…so now what?"

Andrew frowned at the question. To be honest, he never thought he would get this far. But, after thinking for a moment, he replied, "I guess we'll just take him home…and…raise him, like a child. He'll definitely be hidden from the government-that's why I wanted to catch him, so they won't…you know, dissect him…"

"Raise him?!" Tara exclaimed, "How'll we do that? We'll need to get him to turn into a human, he'll have to learn human speech, it'll be way too complicated!"

"But it'll be worth it," Andrew assured her.

"…Yeah, I guess so…" Tara looked at the buzzard as it turned back into a hyena. Getting an idea, she started to talk to it… "Hey little guy, can you understand me? Do you know what I'm saying? Well if you do, I want you to turn into a human. Did you get that? Human. Hu-man…."

Whether or not the shape-shifter did understand her, or if it just wanted to take the form of a human, Andrew and Tara would never know. All they would know is that before their eyes, the shape-shifter slowly turned into a human.

"H-h-hi…" he stuttered quietly.

"Umm, hello…" Tara replied. _It actually worked, _she thought in disbelief. She reached out to touch him, but he shied away so she quickly pulled back. Suddenly, the jeep veered to the right. She jerked her head up to see that Andrew had been staring at the shape-shifter. "Andrew, THE ROAD!" Her fiancé instantly put his eyes back on the path and pulled the jeep into the proper position.

"Ha, sorry," he hastily apologized, glancing at the human entangled in the net a few more times.

"It's ok, I was just shocked…" Tara told him.

"C-can I please go h-home?" the shape-shifter whispered.

Tara felt surges of affection for the small thing well up inside her, but they quickly turned to guilt. They were taking a child from its family, for goodness sake! _Get a hold of yourself, _she thought, attempting to maintain her emotions, _it's for the greater good…_

"I'm sorry, but you can't," she whispered hoarsely, "I'll explain it all later, I promise…" She tried to make contact with him again, but he moved away for the second time. She frowned and instead started talking with him once more. "Can you tell me your name?"

"I-I'm…Thicket…"

"That's an…unusual name."

"What's your name?" Tara smiled a bit as he asked that. He was definitely opening up more.

"My name's Tara," she told him. That's when she noticed a blade of grass wrapped around his front hand. It must have been the one he was playing with earlier, because it had the same green texture.

He giggled a bit and said, "Your name is more unusual than mine!"

She smiled and just decided to agree. Reaching forward, she asked, "Can I see your hand?"

Thicket's face fell and he said, "Are you going to prick me?"

"Prick you? What?" Tara was genuinely confused.

"The last time a human wanted my hand, they took a sharp things and pricked my paw. It was bleeding…" There was sadness in his voice.

"Blood samples?" she murmured quietly to herself, "Why would humans need blood samples…?" Realization stabbed her like a knife. "Andrew, go faster."

"Why?" he asked, speeding up nonetheless.

"I don't think we're the only ones who know…"

* * *

Taking a closer look at the claw-shaped object, I realized that it actually _was _a claw. It was large, maybe three and a half inches long and perhaps two inches thick. Whether it was old or had been getting dirty in the forest, I couldn't tell, but it looked like one or the other.

* * *

Finally. Tara and Andrew were back in their own home.

It was nearly impossible to get Thicket pass the airport security guard. He kept asking, "You came here without a kid and you left with one. How is that?!" They eventually had to pay him extra so he wouldn't blab about it. He had asked what the Thicket's name was, and they had both decided Leif. After all, that _was _what they were going to name their kid if it was a boy.

Right now, the group of three was at Andrew's front door. Leif was clearly closer to Tara than Andrew, because he kept pestering her with questions.

"What's this we're going into?" he asked, tugging on Tara's sleeve.

"A human house," she replied, not getting agitated by his questions. She knew that he was just curious. "We live in these."

"Why did you say that my name was Leif? My name's Thicket!"

"Thicket isn't your average human name, and I didn't want that guy to be suspicious."

"Oh, ok…"

Andrew unlocked the door and led them inside. It was an average-looking house. The front door led into the living room, which had beige colored walls, several light grey, reddish, and green plaid sofas (one of them being a sofa bed), a large rug with an odd yet lovely greenish design on the floor, a few cushioned chairs that matched the color theme of the sofas, the occasional table beside a sofa, and a large TV.

"Do human houses normally look like this?" Leif asked.

"Yeah, they do…" Tara answered him. Guilt was threatening to overwhelm her again. She just took a child away from its family. She _kidnapped. _She tried to hold down the feelings, but it was hard. She thought the same things she did before, but it didn't work as well. Thinking of something, she asked, "Umm, Leif, do you…miss your family?"

"Well, they technically weren't my family," he said, "Most of my real family died out _years _ago."

"What?!" Andrew and Tara exclaimed.

"Yeah, I never really got older…" Leif started, "My family was just your typical hyena family. When they notice that someone in the family is irregular, they instantly think that they should ignore that member. And that's what they did. I still got food and such, just no one spoke to me. It's as if I wasn't there at all…

"The food that I actually achieved was leftover from the others. Naturally, because of that, I learned to hunt for myself at an early age. I currently have lots of experience in hunting.

"Technically speaking, I think I'm seven years old. But I appear to be merely five. By the way, must you continue to call me Leif? I personally cannot _stand _that name!

"Oh yes, about missing my family… I have to say that I honestly don't. After I lost my real family, I found another, then another, and that's when you…ah…abducted me. As long as you both treat me differently than my former families treated me, I would be proud to call you…Mother and Father."

Andrew and Tara looked at each other. Both were smiling, but both smiles were from shock and…well, pride. Yet neither could believe what they just heard.

"Wait, so…you're only…seven…and you have vocabulary _that _advanced?!" Andrew said in disbelief.

"I thought my level of vocabulary was ordinary," Leif said.

"Ordinary!" the adults repeated simultaneously. "He thinks it's ordinary!"

With a little chuckle, Leif said, "How old are you two? Twenty-five? Twenty-six? Act your ages, why don't you?"

"He's right," Tara said, "You talk first, Andrew, then I'll talk."

"Alright, sounds good with me," Andrew agreed. With a small smile, he thought to himself, _It's like this kid knows more than us! _"Uh, we kinda _have _to call you Leif. Like Tara told you earlier, Thicket isn't an average human name, and we don't want anyone to be suspicious. But if you want, we could call you Thicket when no one's around."

"I'd love that!" Leif-or should we say Thicket, since no one was nearby-said.

"Ok, we'll do that. Also, uh, are you sure that you don't mind being taken away from your family?"

"I promise you, I'm fine with it. Don't fret."

"Alright, if you say so… Wait, let me get this straight, you won't age?"

"Not exactly. You see, I think I can actually _control _how old I am. Watch this…" Thicket hesitated before, right in front of the two adults, slowly got older. Within seconds, an eighteen year old stood before the two of them.

"I'll be right back," Andrew announced suddenly, then hurried off. He came back within moments holding numerous papers.

"Our research," he explained, scanning through them. "I don't think it says anything about being able to… Er, age-shift?"

They all shared a laugh at that.

"Well, I suppose you just made a small miscalculation," Thicket said, "because I think it's quite clear that I can."

That was something they could all agree too.

"So do you have any questions, Tara?" Thicket asked her.

"Actually, yes," she replied, "Thicket, you don't actually want that grass around your hand, do you?"

"Huh…? Oh, I didn't notice that before…" Thicket laughed a bit as he removed the greenery. "Here, you want this?"

"Alright, sure. Hey, uh, Thicket, we need to talk…" And then she began to explain things to him. Simple things, like how to be normal around other humans, why they had to take him, what average household items were called, etcetera, etcetera.

When Tara finished, it was late, about eight o' clock. So she began making a quick dinner. As she was making it, she told Thicket about certain types of food, specifically vegetables and fruits. She knew that he was probably a complete carnivore before, so they probably had to get him out of that habit.

Dinner didn't take long to finish. They talked the entire time, but not so much explaining human things this time. Just talking about each other and learning things about one another. It was peaceful, to say in the least.

But it ended all too fast.

They had a spare room for Thicket, which he slept in without question after changing back to his "normal" age.

Tara was sitting on the edge of his bed, saying goodnight. She knew that she had to speak with him about something, but she didn't really want to. Yet she _had _to. She probably wasn't going to sleep that night if she didn't.

Taking a rather shaky breath, she asked, "Thicket, do you promise to stay with us?"

"Of course," he said, "didn't we already establish that piece of information?"

"Yes, but…" Tara bit her lower lip. She had really come to look at Thicket as if he were one of her own. "I… I just…cannot even _begin _to tell you how important it is…" It was becoming increasingly hard for her to talk.

"I know that even if I wanted to leave, which I don't, I couldn't, because this is one of the only safe havens that there is. Besides, I like-no, love this home. It's much better than the den. I want to stay here…Mother."

_Mother._

_He just called me Mother._

Tara felt like her world was going in slow motion. She was an emotional wreck. He called her Mother. She felt proud, happy, and just pure overwhelmed.

"Goodnight, Mother," Thicket said quietly.

"G-goodnight, Thicket…" she replied shakily.

* * *

,/'\,~Dipper's P.O.V.~,/'\,

I stared at Leif in disbelief. "Uh, I GOTTA GO!" I yelled, then turned and ran back upstairs.

_This is impossible, _I thought as I sprinted into the bedroom I shared with Mabel. She wasn't there right then.

I quickly snatched that journal out of its hiding spot and flipped through the pages in a panic.

"Werewolves, werewolves, werewolves…" I murmured as I searched. Yes, I believed that Leif was a werewolf. It would definitely explain the fangs. It didn't take long for me to stop myself.

"Wait a second," I said aloud, "Leif isn't from here! The journal won't tell me anything, it's only about Gravity Falls!"

With a frustrated and disappointed sigh, I put it back into the hiding spot. This was a mystery I'd have to solve on my own. The mysterious author wouldn't help me now.

* * *

(AN) Nine pages! EEE! :D Let's hope Dipper thinking that Leif is a werewolf doesn't cause problems… Oh wait, it totally will! Ha, I already have a large portion of this story planned out.

If no one has ever heard of the name Leif, it's not pronounced like leaf, it's pronounced like lay with an f on the end.

And by the way, read this next part carefully if you care for this story at all:

I am seriously considering changing the title AND summary. They're both too centered around one part of the story. I'm probably gonna change the summary soon, but it'll still be rated T. As for the title, I'm not sure what I'm gonna change it to yet, but I'll give you a warning before I change it so you'll know what to look for.

Anyway, g' bye!

YO MAMA JOKE OF THE DAY (LOL don't ask):

Yo Mama so fat, she fell in love and BROKE IT!

(I just read that one online today, thought it was hilarious, so I wanted to share it with my epical readers!)

~L.L.13


End file.
